


Take Me to the Top

by Vaderfanboi



Category: The Dirt (2019)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blow Jobs, Drug Use, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Snowballing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaderfanboi/pseuds/Vaderfanboi
Summary: You go to a house party you really don't want to go to. You meet a seemingly nice guy who turns out to be a creep. It takes someone even creepier to make your night a bit more special





	Take Me to the Top

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to start off with the fact that i know the tag says attempted rape, but no one gets raped in this fic. There is an attempted drugging but nothing comes from it. I saw the Dirt immediately when it came out because i was raised on shitty 80's rock and i fucking loved Iwan Rheon's portrayal of Mick Mars. Also I just fucking love Iwan Rheon. This fic obviously is about the portrayal of Mick Mars bc I don't like fics about real people. I'm sure i did Mr. Mars absolutely no justice in this and that it doesn't reflect him in the slightest. With that being said, please enjoy my self-indulgent bullshit

There was a long list of things you enjoyed; house parties were not on that list. Neither was drunk assholes, loud music, or your best friend who was leaving you completely alone to blow some guy she just met. You were especially starting to hate whatever bullshit band was hosting this ‘totally killer party’ you were dragged to. You weren’t always such a bummer but you were an adult now and the whole idea of partying at some rock band’s house was ludicrous to you. And that was another thing, you were at a rock band’s party and it was completely out of control.

Everywhere you looked, there was some seedy looking group snorting blow or smoking pot, dropping acid, and god knows what. It wasn’t like you were anti-drug, but as the designated driver you found your mood particularly soured. The only reason you even bothered going to these things is because you secretly craved interaction. You would go to protests, concerts, even sports games just to talk to strangers and cure your touch starvation. It wasn’t a sexual desperation by any means, you were just alone and wanted contact without committing to an emotional relationship. It was unconventional but it worked for you. 

“Hey” Someone says, standing in front of you. “you should smile, you have a pretty face” Ah, it’s a man. You look to his face which is positioned right before your own. You should feel threatened or annoyed but you shrug it off.

“I don’t have a reason to smile” You examined him further. He was probably in his early twenties, short for a man, average face. You were unimpressed.

“I’m sure we can figure out a reason to make you smile, tonight. I’m Scott” The man offered his hand for you to shake but he had a weak grip. Scott had an awful smile that made him look like he was holding vomit in his mouth. “How much do you wanna bet half of these guys peaked in high school” Scott motioned towards a group of degenerates on a couch that were taking some kind of pills. You raised one brow but didn’t smile as this was now a challenge. “Why don’t we go ask them?” He suggests, walking towards them as you follow. 

As you approached the couch, you feel anxious for Scott. These guys were too doped out to cause a fight but you didn’t ever condone instigating fights. You would, however, smile if Scott got out of this with a shiner. “Hey did you guys ever play any sports in high school?” Scott asked, subtly.

Two of the men nodded their heads. “I played football, man” One answered, not looking in any particular direction.

“Oh rad and did you get a varsity jacket?” Another nod in response “And did you have a hot girlfriend?” Scott pushed.

“The hottest. She dumped me, though” He answered. 

You joined in at that point. “That bitch” The stoner nodded his head and chuckled. “So what do you do, now?” You asked, refusing to smile.

“I’m really trying to focus on myself right now and my hobbies and shit” The stoner said before taking a long sip from his beer and passing out. At that, you smiled.

You and Scott walk away from the couch, holding back laughter as best you can until you’re out of earshot and you let go. “Alright, you win. That poor guy is a loser and I smiled” You admitted defeat. Scott pushed a strand of hair behind your ear which made your skin crawl a bit but you allowed it as it was contact and you weren’t feeling particularly picky. 

Scott gave you another vomit smile and gave you a once-over. “You know what I want for my prize?” He asked. You shook your head but you had a pretty clear idea considering the atmosphere of the party. Earlier in the night, you saw a man give a woman oral sex until she squirted in the middle of the living room. “A beer” Scott explained, catching you off guard. You nodded and moved to the kitchen to get Scott and yourself a cup of beer, placing some bills in a jar they had for tips. You took a breather for a second and looked over the living room to see the entropy before you. It was rager for sure. Before walking back to Scott, an odd-looking stranger caught your eye. It could be his odd clothes or his strange posture, but you credit your interest in him to the intense eye contact he was making with you. You didn’t wave or smile to acknowledge him, but rather held his stare for a good few minutes. You both just stood across the room from each other without making any moves to converse. 

Eventually, you blinked and realized how weird that moment was so you looked away and walked towards Scott and giving him his cup of beer. “Thanks. What took you so long?” He asked, putting his hand in his pocket. You shrugged and sipped your beer. “Well hey, your shoe is untied” Scott nodded his head to the ground and you sighed, noticing your shoe was untied.  
Placing your cup on a nearby table, you bent down to tie your shoe. When you got back up, you saw the same strange man from before standing intimately close behind Scott. “Hey man why don’t you take a sip from her cup?” He asked, spooking Scott as he probably didn’t know this man was so close behind him. 

“Why don’t you fuck off” Scott moved away from the stranger, hands shaking. At first you thought Scott was just jumpy from the initial scare but you could see sweat forming on his brow.  
“Now that isn’t very chivalrous. You can’t be too safe at parties like these. You don’t know what kind of weirdos could take advantage of a pretty girl’s unattended cup” The stranger got really into Scott’s personal space and it was clear he was implying something. 

You didn’t like where this was going at all. “Scott, what’s he talking about?” You asked, looking into your cup in a state of paranoia. Sure enough, there was a small trace of some powder that you wouldn’t have seen unless you were looking really closely like you were now. “Scott what the fuck did you do?” You asked, ready to get aggressive. 

“Are you gonna tell her or am I gonna squeeze it out of you, you little turd?” The man asked. Scott couldn’t even look at you before he walked calmly to the window and crawled to the fire escape to leave. “Fucking kids these days” He scoffed.

You dipped the tip of your tongue in the tainted beer and noticed it was salty. Yeah, Scott was a real piece of shit. “Thanks for stepping in, that was real decent of you.” You shivered in disgust at the thought of Scott touching you. “I’m (Y/N) by the way. What’s your name?” You asked. 

“Mick Mars” He answered, taking your cup and handing it to some party-goer, explaining its contents. The partier drank it anyway. 

“Hey cool name. There’s a guy in a band with that same name” You said. Mick just blinked at you. “Oh that’s you. Well that’s cool, I like rock concerts; lots of human contact there” You almost deadpanned. Mick was put off by that last remark. “Not in a sexual context, although I’m sure there’s a lot of that, too. I just mean it’s so packed, you’re constantly touching someone. It’s enjoyable” You looked Mick in the eyes and held his stare again just like you had before. He wasn’t much of a talker, but he was growing on you. “Anyway, you helped me out just then and it’s not like my friend needs me to drive her home anymore so if you want, I'd like to show you my appreciation” You offered.

Mick understood what you were implying but didn’t really know how to answer. You clearly weren’t just some groupie but you were a bit bizarre. He almost liked that, though. And you were certainly easy on the eyes but you looked a bit young for someone of his age. He also didn’t want you to think he just fucked any hot girl that offered but it made him uncomfortable that he cared what you thought about him. “I’m gonna have to pass. You shouldn’t reward people for being decent” The words hurt to say, but he knew it was the right thing to do.

You weren’t discouraged, luckily. “Then how will people learn to do the right thing if I don’t reinforce it” You asked, rhetorically. You gave Mick a strange half-smile and he realized it was much more beautiful than the one that was forced out of you by Scott. “It was nice meet-” You tried to excuse yourself before Mick cut in. 

“I changed my mind” Mick said, suddenly nervous. “But this isn’t my reward. If we’re gonna fuck it’s not going to be associated with that guy” He said and you agreed. Mick lead you to a room in the house that was somehow still empty. Kneeling down to your knees, you unbuckle Mick’s belt. He carded his fingers through your hair and pulled it down, firmly so that you were looking up at him. “You got a pretty mouth” Mick ran his thumb over your bottom lip and stuck it in your mouth. Your lips wrapped around his thumb and you sucked on it. “That’s a good girl” He sighed.

You unbuttoned Mick’s pants and pulled them down revealing his nudity. You raised a brow at his choice to go commando but he just pulled his thumb from your mouth and used his hand to pump his dick a few times, letting it harden fully in his grasp. You went in for his balls right away, sucking one into your mouth and rolling the other in your hand. You used your other hand to pump his shaft, causing overstimulation. “Fuck” Was all Mick could say. You looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Mick ran his fingers through your hair again and tugged you off him, guiding you to your feet. He pushed you onto the edge of the bed. Mick pulled your pants off and grabbed your leg. He pulled off your boot and sock and kissed the arch of your foot, trailing his lips to your ankle and calf. He continued his trail until his mouth reached your underwear which pulled aside. “Beautiful” He said before attaching his mouth to your dripping cunt.

“Oh, fuck me” You moaned garishly. Mick laved at you and you bucked your hips into his mouth. He pushed them down but you struggled to stay still even so. Before you had the chance to cum, Mick pulled his face away from you, causing you to whine, “What the fuck?”

“If you want to cum, you have to behave” He crawled upward and kissed your neck. You felt his cock hardening against your inner thigh and he ground himself onto you. You scratched his neck in retaliation and for that, Mick spanked your ass. He took pleasure in seeing you jolt at his punishment. “Behave, princess” He warned. Nodding, you submitted. Mick rolled over onto his back and you sat up. “Is it alright if you’re on top? It’s better for my back this way” He said, not really explaining what that meant. You considered for a moment that he might have been too lazy or drunk to properly fuck you, but then you remembered that awkward posture he had and decided to believe him.

“I don’t mind, it feels better on top” You mounted him and sunk down on his lengthy penis. “Besides, I like being in charge” You rocked your hips, grinding on him. You rubbed your clit on his exposed skin, leaning down to suck bruises on his neck. You wanted to make sure he remembered. You wanted the hickies to be permanent. Mick rocked his hips to meet yours as best he could and smacked your ass again, encouraging you to quicken your pace. Soon, you were bouncing in his lap, feeling his cock press against your cervix, rubbing against your flexing walls. You were screaming incoherencies along with his name. Mick toyed with your breasts as they bounced in rhythm with you, squeezing and twisting your piercing nipples. You came undone and a few short thrusts later, Mick spilled his spunk deep inside you. You didn’t even care that he wasn’t wrapped. 

Panting, you lifted yourself off him and fell beside him on the bed, feeling the mixture of your cum ooze out of your cunt, dripping down the crack of your ass. Mick leaned over and scooped it out, grazing your asshole with two fingers before dropping the mixture in his mouth. He moved it around, tasting it while making an awful “swishing” noise that you categorized as orchestral. Grabbing you by the jaw, Mick forced your mouth open, giving you only a moment to be repulsed before being forced to catch the fluids of cum and spit in your own mouth. You swallowed it at once and showed your clean tongue to Mick. 

“Now that’s a good girl” Mick praised you. 

The next morning, you were sore and blissful all at once. You couldn’t stay with Mick because your friend who you had come to the party with needed a ride home. You did put your card in his pant pocket before you left. He spared no time in calling you, immediately.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do not give constructive criticism i will cry i have tear ducts and im not afraid to use them


End file.
